


When the Fools Go Rushing In

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: First War, First War with Voldemort, Implied Sirius Black/Remus Lupin - Freeform, Minor Sirius Black/Remus Lupin, first wizarding war, post MWPP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-12-22 00:30:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11955927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Sirius burst through the office door knocking Harold Weatherby and the precarious stack of books in his hand straight to the floor. Under normal circumstances, Sirius would have stopped and at least helped the poor man gather back up his unstable stack of tomes but today Sirius didn’t so much as turn around, he kept sprinting through auror office halls yelling “James!” at the top of his lungs.





	When the Fools Go Rushing In

**Author's Note:**

> yo first HP fic and HORRIBLY terrified. I have a much more exciting and personally frightening work in progress but I liked this tiny ficlet and figured why not. Love me some HP theories, hit me up.

Sirius burst through the office door knocking Harold Weatherby and the precarious stack of books in his hand straight to the floor. Under normal circumstances, Sirius would have stopped and at least helped the poor man gather back up his unstable stack of tomes but today Sirius didn’t so much as turn around, he kept sprinting through auror office halls yelling “James!” at the top of his lungs. He skidded to a halt just as James came running around the corner opposite him. James grabbed him round the shoulders. There was a war going on. You didn’t run sprinting through the halls of the Ministry of Magic shouting for your best mate if nothing was wrong. 

“What? What’s happened?” Sirius could think of few occasions where so much fear clung to James’ words.

“It’s Remus.” James’ eyes widened slightly and then they were off again running together. Once outside the throngs of ministry workers, they disapparated arriving at the apartment Remus and Sirius had shared since leaving Hogwarts nearly three years earlier. Sirius burst in the door, he tugged his hands through his hair while looking around wildly. 

“What’s going on?” James asked, wand out and ready. Sirius started pacing.

“Dorcas told me some members of the Order were attacked last night and that more than one died. Remus went out last night and he hasn’t come home and I can’t find him anywhere. And no one knows anything more than what Dorcas said.” Sirius said, practically yelling by the end.

“Shit,” James said putting away his wand. As Sirius neared him again, James gently grabbed to Sirius’ shoulder effectively stilling him. “Moony is strong, you know that. And he might not have even been on that mission. Order business is always overlapping” Sirius nodded but didn’t look any better. Sirius took a seat in the overstuffed armchair behind him and kneaded his eyes with the heels of his hands.

“What am I supposed to do without him?” Sirius asked not looking up. “What am I supposed to do?” Sirius’ body shook. James had the distinct feeling that it was taking all Sirius had not to cry. James watched silently falling apart in front of him and laid a reassuring hand across his back. He was always rubbish with this. Sirius wiped his face on the back of his robes. “I’ve got to go look for him. What if he is dead and his body is just laying there somewhere. I’ve got to check for it.  I can’t leave him out there,” Sirius said, voice cracking at the end. 

James opened his mouth once again to remind Sirius that there was hadn’t been any confirmation of Remus’ death, not to mention they didn’t even know the location of this supposed failed Order mission,  but before he could get a word out he was interrupted.

“Lucky, you won’t have to look very far then.” Sirius’ head shot up to see Remus standing just before him in the doorway. In another second Sirius had crossed the length of the room was pulling him into a crushing hug. James watched his two best friends and smiled. The tension he’d been carrying in his shoulders dissolved, if just for a moment. How many more of these close calls were they going to have before someone really was dead? Lost in his thoughts, James didn’t notice Sirius and Remus reaching out to grab hold of him. They pulled him into their embrace and stood together just for a second before all stepping back. Remus didn’t look great. His eyes were sunken deep into his skull and his skin was dull and grayer than Sirius had ever seen it but he was alive. 

“I’m glad you’re okay Moony,” James said clapping him on the back. “I tried to tell this one here not to panic but you know how he gets,” James snickered. Sirius squawked and punched James in the shoulder. 

“As if you weren’t panicking too. I saw your face.” 

“Yeah, yeah,” said James as he headed for the door again. “I’ll see you both tomorrow. Lily’s making dinner. Be there by 7 or it’s not my fault if she hexes you.” James waved one last time and was out the door. 

Sirius let out the breath he hadn’t even realized he was holding. His shoulders sagged and he retreated back to the chair. Remus followed, kneeling in front of him and grabbing his hands in his own. “Did you really think I was dead Pads?” 

Sirius huffed and looked down at the man in front of him. He flexed his fingers and held tighter to Remus’ hands. “I don’t know what I thought. All I could think of when I heard was what would I do without you. I know we’ve been fighting in this war for over two years now but it wasn’t until today that I realized I could wake up one morning and you be gone. You or James or Pete or Lily. I’ve spent nearly half my life with you. What would I do?” 

Remus pulled Sirius back up and into his arms. “You keep living. And remember we always find our way back to the people we love.”

Sirius didn’t let go of Remus that night or the night after. He did let go of him when the first seeds of doubt had been planted in his mind by the whisperings of the would-be traitor. He let go until that nagging voice at the back of his head reminded him that someone was double-crossing them. That it might be Remus feeding their secrets to the dark side. He let go and on the night James and Lily fell, this time there wasn’t anyone to hold him back and keep him from taking off after the rat.


End file.
